peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 February 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-12 ; Comments *John is just back from the Midem festival in Cannes, France and plays a record from Greenland, which someone from that country gave him at the event. The person told Peel it was a reggae track, but turns out to be Greenlandic polka music. At the end of the record, Peel interjects an ironic "Jah Rastafari". *Thanks to YouTube user Ikuala Navagiaq Clasen for identifying the artist and track from the Greenlandic record, which turns out to be from Rosa Wille & Tuukkakkormiut, whose song is called Arnannguaqkavaajalik. Tracklisting *Pavement: Unfair (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) AMT AMTCD 2052 *Full Moon Scientist: Old Man River's Crying (12") Hard Hands HAND 008 T *Trashwomen: Sling Rave Curvette (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *Fishwife: Queefer Suttlewind (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin *Zion Train: Five Ring Dub (album - Great Sporting Moments In Dub!) Universal Egg WWLP003 *Slant 6: Nights x 9 (album - Soda Pop*Rip Off) Dischord DIS091V *Archers Of Loaf: What Did You Expect? (7") Alias A 066 *F.S.K.: Nicht Die Hand (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Aphex Twin: Untitled (Square Piece Of Toast shape) (album - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp WARP LP 21 *Jan & Arnie: Jenny Lee (v/a album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) Ace CDCHD 497 *Codeine: Loss Leader (album - LP 3 (Still Untitled)) Sub Pop SPCD 118/299 *''The above LP would eventually be called The White Birch'' *Pablo Lubadika: Mokolo Yashka (album - Okominiokolo) Stern's Africa STCD 1052 *PF1: unknown *Pitchblend: Penny For The Guy (Working Holiday single - November) Simple Machines *Aphex Twin: Untitled (album - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp WARP LP 21 Side 1 band 2 *Bukka White: Special Streamline (v/a album - The Slide Guitar: Bottles, Knives & Steel) Columbia CK 46218 *''In Cannes John found not only a Techno Shop but a Techno Restaurant, selling Techno Beer!'' *Cryon: Shock Hazard (12" - Toma Me Fuerte) Kid KID 124 *Rosa Wille & Tuukkakkormiut: Arnannguaqkavaajalik (album - Imissivorooq De Siger Den Er Fuld) Ulo CD 48 *Pavement: Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 *Yo La Tengo: For Shame Of Doing Wrong (Slide Version) (single - Shaker) Matador OLE 060-2 *King Tubby: Tad's Special *Swirlies: Trudy (Working Holiday single - November) Simple Machines *Crunt: Unglued (album - Crunt) Trance Syndicate TR-19LP *Very Things The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes (album - The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes) Fire REFIRECD12 *Nine-L: Houston, We Have A Problem (12") Metatone METONE 3 *Tarnation: They Took You Away Once Again (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 *Duke Galaxy And The Pipeliners: Steamer File ;Name *Dat_043_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 * ;Length *4:04:21 (from 1:54:00 to 3:50:55) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes